thebiglebowskifandomcom-20200214-history
Music
Though the original score was composed by Coen Bros' vet Carter Burwell, it's the licensed soundtrack that most remember from The Big Lebowski. Along with a robust official soundtrack, Official Soundtrack #"The Man in Me" - Bob Dylan #"Her Eyes Are a Blue Million Miles" - Captain Beefheart #"My Mood Swings" - Elvis Costello #"Ataypura" - Yma Sumac #"Traffic Boom" - Piero Piccioni #"I Got It Bad and That Ain't Good" - Nina Simone #"Stamping Ground" - Moondog #"Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition is In)" - Kenny Rogers and the First Edition #"Volcano Songs: Duets - Walking Song" - Meredith Monk #"Gluck Das Mir Verblieb" - Llona Steingruber #"Lujon"- Henry Mancini #"Hotel California" - Gipsy Kings #"Technopop (Wie Glauben)" - Carter Burwell #"Dead Flowers" - Townes Zandt Full Song List *"Ataypura" Written by Moises Vivanco Performed by Yma Sumac *"Behave Yourself" Written by Booker T. Jones, Steve Cropper, Al Jackson Jr. and Lewie Steinberg Performed by Booker T. & the M.G.s (as Booker T. & The MG's) *"'Branded' Theme Song" Written by Alan Alch and Dominic Frontiere *"Dead Flowers" Written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards *"Dick on a Case" Written and performed by Carter Burwell *"Gnomus" Composed by Modest Mussorgsky Arranged for orchestra by Maurice Ravel *"Glück das mir verblieb" from the Opera "Die tote Stadt" Written and Conducted by Erich Wolfgang Korngold Performed by Ilona Steingruber, Anton Dermota and the Austrian State Radio Orchestra *"Her Eyes Are a Blue Million Miles" Written by Don Van Vliet (as Don Vliet) Performed by Don Van Vliet (as Captain Beefheart) *"Hotel California" Written by Don Henley, Glenn Frey and Don Felder Performed by Gipsy Kings (as The Gipsy Kings) *"I Got It Bad & That Ain't Good" Written by Duke Ellington and Paul Francis Webster Performed by Nina Simone *"I Hate You" Written by Gary Burger, Dave Day (as David Havlicek), Roger Johnston, Eddie Shaw (as Thomas E. Shaw) and Larry Clark (as Larry Spangler) Performed by The Monks (as Monks) *"Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" Written by Mickey Newbury Performed by Kenny Rogers & The First Edition *"Lookin' Out My Back Door" Written by John Fogerty Performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival *"Lujon" Written and Performed by Henry Mancini Published by Northridge Music, *"The Man In Me" Written and Performed by Bob Dylan *"Mucha Muchacha" Written by Juan García Esquivel (as Juan Garcia Esquivel) Performed by Juan García Esquivel (as Esquivel) *"My Mood Swings" Written by Elvis Costello and Cait O'Riordan Performed by Elvis Costello *"Oye Como Va" Written by Tito Puente Performed by Santana *"Peaceful Easy Feeling" Written by Jack Tempchin Performed by Eagles (as The Eagles) *"Piacere Sequence" Written and Performed by Teo Usuelli *"Pictures at an Exhibition" Written by Modest Mussorgsky Performed by Koninklijk Concertgebouworkest (as The Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra) *"Requiem in D Minor" Written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (as W.A. Mozart) Performed by Slovak Philharmonic Orchestra (as The Slovak Philharmonic Orchestra) and Choir *"Run through the Jungle" Written by John Fogerty Performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival *"Sounds of the Whale" Performed by random whales *"Stamping Ground" Written by Louis Hardin (a.k.a. Moondog) Performed by Moondog with Orchestra *"Standing on the Corner" Written by Frank Loesser Performed by Dean Martin *"Tammy" Written by Ray Evans and Jay Livingston Performed by Debbie Reynolds *"Traffic Boom" Written and Performed by Piero Piccioni *"Tumbling Tumbleweeds" Written by Bob Nolan Performed by Sons of the Pioneers *"Viva Las Vegas" Written by Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman Performed by Shawn Colvin *"Walking Song" Written and Performed by Meredith Monk *"We Venerate Thy Cross" Performed by The Rustavi Choir *"Viva Las Vegas" Performed by Big Johnson Category:Big Lebowski Soundtrack